koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd
Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd (戦国無双 Chronicle 2nd) is the revamp of Samurai Warriors Chronicles. According to the initial news report, it is being made to answer the positive fan responses of the original title and is being revised to accommodate their requests. There are currently no plans to localize it in North America. The producer says this title is not a completely new title; the main scenario, particular stages, and character movesets remain relatively unchanged. It is targeted towards consumers who may have played or interested fans who have not yet played Samurai Warriors Chronicles. Consumers who pre-order the title can receive a downloadable serial code of military themed clothing for their protagonists and two music tracks. Early buyers can obtain another downloadable serial code. Gamecity Shopping is also offering a special postcard signed by the voice actors appearing in Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki. Changes *Players are still required to create their protagonist like the original game. However, these characters' faces, voices, and hairstyles can now be customized in this game. New clothing options will be included as well. *The main Story Mode allows multiple story paths and endings for a single protagonist. Players can track their progress by viewing a laid out chart. There are a total of 70 possible stages in the game. *Stories for the new characters and their relations with the playable cast will also be included into the game. New events for the returning cast will be included. *Twenty new items and fifty-seven new rare weapons are in the game. *A new multi-player friendly competitive mode called "Moushou Enbu" is added. Players can wirelessly connect with players or play by themselves to compete and compare their high scores of unique missions within this mode. **There are 16 scenarios available in this mode. Three of the maps resemble those seen in Challenge Mode from previous titles. Their objectives include racing to reach a designated target, defeating hundreds of soldiers in a given time limit, and eliminating enemy officers. *Trading has been improved to the point that any player can simply request the preferred weapon they desire from another player. *Downloadable content will include scenarios, edit character parts, and music. DLC from the previous game can be transferred to the revamp if the player has save data of the original. Characters Three new playable characters are being added to the returning Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden cast. They are apparently highly requested figures from Japanese fans. *Takatora Tōdō *Munenori Yagyū *Naotora Ii Goemon Ishikawa, Musashi Miyamoto, Kojirō Sasaki, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Benkei, and Gyūki appear as guest NPCs in the game's multiplayer mode, although they have not been confirmed to be playable. Stages Two new battles are in the game: *Hitotori Bridge *Kōzuki Castle Related Media A live press event for the game took place on August 10th. Fans could apply to attend the event in person until August 1st. A bag of merchandise including a colored paper containing autographs for the new voice actors in this game was given to attendees. The game will also be present at Tokyo Game Show 2012. Starting on June 15, 2012 the Samurai Warriors versions of Kiyomasa and Gracia are going to appear on Kumamoto Taxis. People who take rides in the specially decorated cars can obtain a special postcards to celebrate the collaboration. Five lucky fans who attended the June 29 - June 30 Orix Buffaloes games had a chance to win a free copy of Sengoku Musou 3 Z or Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special. A similar Koei booth was set up at the baseball team's publicity event Bs Osaka Natsu no Jin. The first 5,000 attendees could obtain a Samurai Warriors themed "lucky card" ticket for the video game. Publicity for Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd was present at these events. Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki is scheduled to take place on September 1st at Nakano Sunplaza. It has an event exclusive CD for fans with image songs for Kanetsugu and Takatora. Fans with a Facebook account can log in and participate in a survey to decide which character should be the model for long cushion covers. These covers can be purchased at the event. The covers are so far targeting female audience with Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Masamune. A Twitter campaign is being held in mid July to the end of August. Fans can roleplay as one of the game's characters and answer a quote directed to them. The winning lines will be read aloud by the series's voice actors at the event. #July 19 - July 25: "You are Yukimura Sanada! Kanetsugu says to you, "I ask of you, Yukimura. Why fight a war you know you cannot win?"" #July 25 - August 1: "You are Motochika Chōsokabe! Mitsuhide approaches you and asks, "You came here because you are my good friend. Would you happen to know what this means?"" #August 2 - August 8: "You are Sakon Shima! Mitsunari notices you and inquires, "What do you want?"" #August 9 - August 22: "You are Hanbei Takenaka! Takatora senses your presence and rudely exclaims, "Who's there?!"" #August 23 - August 29: "You are Masamune Date! Kanetsugu questions, "Then, tell me. What type of world would you create?"" A character image song CD called Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Zan - Gekika Ougi will be available for sale on September 25, 2012. It will include the three new characters and new character image songs. It shares the same date as Musou Orochi Konton Meidou [CHAOS BEAT]. External Links *Official Japanese website, Official product page Category:Games